


Best Gift Ever

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: The problem with dating an archangel-turned-trickster was, well, that he was an archangel-turned-trickster.





	Best Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [candy canes](https://i.imgur.com/UjldW08.jpg).

“What the hell?” Dean threw down his duffel and drew his gun before starting down the stairs into the bunker.

“Dean,” Sam started, then gave up. He followed not too far behind, but didn’t bother with a weapon.

Sure, the giant Christmas tree hadn’t been there when they left, but Sam had an idea who’d put it there. What he was worried about was what else they’d find when they got closer.

Sure enough, there was a foot just visible at the base. A naked foot. So Sam was pretty much expecting Dean’s reaction when he moved into position to see what was on the other side of the tree.

“Are you friggin’ kidding me? Why don’t you just burn out my eyes and have done with it?”

Sam didn’t think he could possibly have been prepared, though, to see Gabriel all sprawled out, naked except for a strategically-placed bow, wearing antlers that looked suspiciously more like moose than reindeer, sucking on a candy cane.

“Hey, Dean-o!” Gabe said, never taking the candy cane out, just sliding it to one side so it pressed against the inside of his cheek. That did nothing to help how tight Sam’s jeans were getting.

Dean spun on his heel and pointed at Sam. “I’m going into town. Do not let me find any of this when I get back.”

“You don’t like the tree?” Gabe asked petulantly.

“And get your boyfriend under control.”

As if that were even possible.

Once Dean had stormed out, though, Gabe stood gracefully and walked up to Sam.

“Glad you’re back, Sammich. Gonna gimme some sugar?”

Sam finally let himself crack a smile. “I think you’ve already got some.”

“What, this?” Gabe took the remains of the candy cane out of his mouth and tossed it over his shoulder where it thankfully poofed out of existence.

Sam framed Gabe’s face with his hands and kissed him. 

“Mmmm, that’s a good start.” Gabe pulled back and smirked. “You getting in the spirit?”

“I’ll show you spirit.” Sam slid his hands sensuously along Gabe’s neck and shoulders, tracing the outline of his torso until he got to his waist. Then he pounced, grabbing Gabe by the waist and slinging him over his shoulder and starting towards his room.

“Wait, wait, you’re forgetting your presents!”

“Got the only one I want.” Sam slapped his ass for good measure. “Best gift ever.”


End file.
